Dance with Me
by nick100
Summary: Fluffy and corny. The results of "TwitchPlaysPokemon". :D Inigo x f!Avatar


**DO NOT ASK. PLEASE. xD**

It's 3 am in Germany right now and I am watching this little shit here: .tv/twitchplayspokemon

This crappy One-Shot was written because I _had_ to do something else to distract me as not to die from frustration (Frhtbrdsg! **** that stupid tree! xD), so I ended up on the Fire Emblem wiki and Inigo's site came up, and then... This happened! ;P

And like I said. I was watching said link simultaneously AND it's 3 am right now. So I _know_ that this is no master piece. But I was in the mood for something corny. :3

And then, I decided to share it with you guys. Maybe some of you are desperate enough for some distraction as well. :D

That being said... "Enjoy"! ;P

* * *

"Dance with me."

It was that one sentence that made him halt in his movement. He turned slightly and stared at her.

"What?"

"I said 'Dance with me'." she repeated casually, like she was talking about the weather or something.

Inigo blinked, not sure what to think right now. The chief tactician in front of him was surely joking, wasn't she?

But Robin knew exactly what was going on inside of his head. Her beautiful lips formed a slight smile and Inigo thought he was feeling his heart swell physically inside of him.

"I mean it like I said it, Inigo." she began "I know you like to dance. And I like it as well. So why not dance together for once?"

"You like to dance?" he asked, pushing aside the fact that she had apparently seen him dance at some point.

"Yes. I don't know if it's something from my pre-amnesia life, but it makes me feel relaxed and happy." she explained. Then, as if to stop him from asking any more questions, she grabbed his hands. She continued to hold his right one and placed the left one on her hip.

Inigo stared down at her delicate form. She was so tiny.

She started with small steps, letting him adjust to the situation. Inigo could not exactly place what was happening right now, but holding Robin, feeling her body so close to his, and being in a position where he could be sure that nothing would ever happen to her because _he_ was here with her, all those facts slowly but surely made a blissful smile appear on his face.

He began to lead their intimate dance, grabbing her hand even tighter and pulling her slightly closer, as if to embrace her. Robin's dark brown eyes not even once left his, though tired from working all day. And it was this intimacy that made Inigo nearly lose his mind. This incredible intimacy.

Inigo could feel Robin lift her hand off his shoulder and before he could make out a reason for this, she had already placed it gently against his chest. Inigo faltered slightly. Was she about to push him away?

Inigo's heart jumped wildly when Robin did in fact let her head rest against his chest as well. Their quiet dance mutually came to a halt and Inigo slowly wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly. Never did he want to let her go. Never again.

Inigo stared at the ceiling of her tent. Why did he come here again? He did not even remember anymore. All that was on his mind right now was the woman in his arms. The woman that had stolen his heart. The woman who would always have his heart.

Inigo was not thinking anymore. He was feeling. And he felt love. He loved Robin. He loved her with his entire being.

"I love you."

And how he did. He wanted the whole world to know.

"I love you!" he repeated, this time even louder. Not enough. He wanted more people to know of this all-consuming unconditional love that he felt.

"I LOVE YOU!"

He felt her raise her head. Her dark brown eyes were misty with held back tears. He saw her swallow hard, trying not to cry.

"Finally. Finally! I have waited so long, Inigo. So long…" she murmured.

Inigo cupped her cheek, caressing her soft skin, loving the warm feeling overwhelming him right now. Robin stood on her toes, trying to close the distance between their faces. He was more than willing to copy her movement. He bent down to be able to even out her tininess and finally – _finally_ –their lips met in a lovingly kiss.

Robin gasped against his lips and desperately wrapped her arms around his neck, gripping his hair to steady herself. Inigo pulled her closer, securing her. Their kiss quickly became passionate, steamy. When they broke away from each other to catch their breaths again, Robin's lips were already puffy and shiny with saliva.

She had the most content, blissful smile on her face that he had ever seen, and it made him just as happy.

"I love you, too, you know…?" she murmured against his lips and once again leaned in to meet them in a heated kiss. Inigo slowly let his hands wander. He grabbed her waist and lifted her off the ground, making his way towards her bed. Oh, how he wanted her. How he _needed_ her.

"I always have…" she breathed heavily when he laid her down and let his hands wander underneath her top...

* * *

Hm... yeah, whatever. :D

I'll be off now. Stupid gym... grumble grumble... Erika... grumble... :D

PS: Thanks to the wonderful person who drew the picture, by the way. Don't know you personally. But the drawing is amazing. Keep up the good work, dude/dudene! :D Head over to Pinterest for more masterpieces like this, guys! :3


End file.
